falling in love again
by mione62
Summary: Résumé: Viktor l'a quitté, elle est dévastée mais elle peut compter sur ses amis même s'ils se sont un peu éloignés. Cette rupture sera un mal pour un bien mais le passé refait toujours surface quand on ne l'attend pas! Un fic pleine de rebondissements mais aussi de l'amour et de l'humour! Venez y jeter un œil!
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love again.

Disclamer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Résumé: Viktor l'a quitté, elle est devastée mais elle peut compter sur ses amis même s'ils se sont un peu éloignés. Cette rupture sera un mal pour un bien mais le passé refait toujours surface quand on ne l'attend pas!

Chapitre 1: La rupture.

Une ombre se faufile dans les rues de Londres. Nous somme en hiver, la nuit est déjà tombée. L'ombre se tient devant le 26 Bryanston Square et fini par entrer dans cette petite maison mitoyenne. L'intérieur est cosy, chaleureux. Sur les murs se trouvent des tableaux, des portraits. Les bibliothèques sont pleines de livres, les étagères pleines de trophées. Cette maison était celle d'Hermione et Viktor.

L'ombre sortit un grand sac vide. Elle commença alors à ranger tout les trophées, monta à l'étage et vida tout les placards, y compris quelques vêtements de femme. Elle retourna dans le salon et coupa toutes les photos où Viktor apparaissait avec Hermione. Elle prit quelques livres dans la bibliothèque, posa une lettre sur le guéridon dans le hall d'entrée et sorti.

Il était à présent 19h30 et Hermione rentra enfin chez elle. C'était le weekend et elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec son amoureux et s'adonner à sa passion: l'écriture.

-Chéri! Je suis rentrée! Dit la jeune femme en passant la porte.

Elle posa alors ses clés et aperçu la lettre. Elle pris alors l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Au fil de sa lecture, les larmes lui montèrent au yeux et un mélange de stupéfaction et de tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Sur la lettre, les mots de Viktor sont inscrits:

"Hermione,

Ces 3 années à tes côtés ont été merveilleuses. Mais je ne peux plus vivre cette vie loin de chez moi. J'ai rencontré une femme en Bulgarie lors de mon dernier séjour et je n'ai pu résister aux sentiments qui m'envahissaient à ses côtés.

Je suis un lâche de me comporter ainsi mais je n'aurait supporté de voir la tristesse sur ton visage.

Pardonne moi.

Viktor krum."

Ces mots étaient tels des petits poignards enfoncés dans le coeur d'Hermione. Elle avança alors tel un fantôme dans sa maison et s'aperçu rapidement que Viktor avait pris le soin d'effacer toutes traces de son passage dans cette maison, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit et se laissa aller à sa détresse.

Ron était chez lui, un appartement une chambre, sobre, à l'image de son propriétaire. un appartement de célibataire en somme. Ron était devenu auror. À la fin de la septième année, Harry, Hermione et lui avaient repassé leur examens, la nouvelle directrice, Mrs McGonagall , avait jugé que leur recherche des horcruxes et leur bataille suffisait pour ne pas refaire une année entière. Depuis cette dernière année, Ron c'était concentré sur sa formation d'auror et n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse. Il avait revu Lavande quelques fois mais rien de bien sérieux. aujourd'hui elle était sur le point de se marier avec Seamus. Qui l'eu cru! Ron était installé devant sa télévision, que lui avait fait découvrir Hermione, et regardait un film avec des vampires un peu niais. Il se leva pour préparer son repas quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Etonné d'avoir un visiteur à cette heur, il fit demi tour et alla ouvrir la porte. Personne ne se trouvait sur le seuil mais une enveloppe était sur la porte. Il la prit et retourna dans le salon. Il ouvrit le courrier et y découvrit un petit papier cartonné sur lequel était inscrit un petit texte très court:

"Je suis parti. Hermione doit être au plus mal. Je compte sur toi.

Viktor."

Ron ne réfléchi pas une seconde et transplana chez Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: Réconfort

Chapitre 2:

Ron arriva dans le salon d'Hermione plongé dans le noir.

-Lumos. Lança t-il alors que la lumière se fit autour de lui. HERMIONE. Cria t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

La lumière s'alluma, aveuglant momentanément Ron. Une fois ses yeux habitués à l'éclairage, il leva la tête et la vision d'Hermione lui fendit le coeur. Elle était là, une main sur la rambarde, les yeux gonflés, les cheveux défaits et le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle pensait que Viktor avait changeait d'avis et était de retour mais elle ressenti un mélange de déception et de joie en voyant Ron au pied des escaliers. Celui ci se précipita et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione paraissait si petite et fragile dans ses bras. Elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Ron laissant le temps qu'il fallait à Hermione pour se remettre. Il commença alors à prendre conscience de tout cela et à bouillir de rage contre ce Viktor Krum. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son coeur mais les voyants si heureux dans cette vie Hermione et lui, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait la faire autant souffrir. Si Hermione n'avait pas été sa priorité, Ron serait parti en Bulgarie et aurait retourné tout le pays pour retrouver cette ordure et lui faire payer le mal qu'il fait à Hermione. Il essaya cependant de se calmer et décida d'aller au salon. Hermione sentant Ron s'écarter d'elle, se cramponna d'avantage.

- Je ne vais nulle part Mione, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la pris dans ses bras et descendit au salon. C'est en allumant la lumière qu'il vit alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la présence de Viktor. Il posa délicatement la jeune femme dans le canapé et se détendit un peu.

- Mione veux tu que je te fasse quelque chose à manger? La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de négation.

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci Ron. Je veux bien un whisky pur feu par contre.

- Je ne crois pas que la solution se trouve dans cette boisson!

- Il n'y a pas de solution Ron. Il m'a quitté, je me retrouve seule alors que j'avais des tonnes de projet d'avenir. J'ai juste besoin d'un petit remontant s'il te plait.

Ron savait que malgré son ton sec et cassant, Hermione lui était reconnaissante d'être là.

- Dans ce cas laisse moi t'accompagner et tu m'expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ron fit venir à lui une couverture et la posa délicatement sur Hermione qui s'était installée dans son canapé et alla ensuite à la cuisine. Il décida d'envoyer un patronus à Harry et Ginny pour les prévenir de la situation. Il revint ensuite au salon avec les whisky pur feu.

- Tu aurais du prendre la bouteille! S'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre Mione!

-Et bien apparemment mon genre comme tu dis a fait fuir l'homme de ma vie!

-S'il est parti c'est qu'il ne l'était pas!

- Oh Ronald je t'en pris! Ne me donne pas de leçon!

"Ronald", quand elle l'appelait par son prénom complet, cela sentait le roussi. Il décida alors de se taire. Il entendit alors Hermione sanglotait et entrepris de la consoler à nouveau. Il la pris dans ses bras et la berça tel un enfant.

- Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi? Dit-elle en sanglotant. Pourquoi il m'a fait ça? Il n'avait pas le droit!

- Rien ne cloche chez toi Mione, ne te mets pas de telles bêtises en tête! C'est lui qui tourne pas rond! Et comme tu dis, il n'avait pas le droit! Si je l'avait devant moi je...

- Ron, tu n'es pas objectif, tu ne l'as jamais aimé!

- Et finalement qui avait raison? En trois ans je ne t'ai jamais rien dis car tu semblait heureuse avec lui. Mais au fond de moi je me suis toujours promis que s'il te faisait du mal je le lui ferais payer! Hermione ne le défend pas! Il n'en vaut pas la peine! On a pas le droit de faire souffrir une femme. Et en plus comme il l'a très bien dis, c'est un lâche! Te quitter ainsi pour une bulgare! Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd!

Hermione n'avait cessé de regarder Ron pendant sa tirade et se dis qu'elle avait une chance folle d'avoir un ami comme lui. Et que peut-être une part de vérité se cacher dans ses propos mais que la blessure était encore trop vive pour qu'elle l'accepte. Après tout avec Viktor, ils projetaient de se marier et d'avoir des enfants avant ses 25 ans.

- Hermione! Youhou! Hermione!

- Oh excuse moi Ron j'étais dans mes pensées! Je sais ce que tu penses et je suis sûre que tu as raison mais c'est encore trop tôt!

- Ok j'arrête! J'aurais dû tirer des leçons de ce film! Bella n'aime pas quand Jacob dit du mal d'Edward!

- Ron serais tu en train de me citer Twilight? Demanda Hermione amusée par les paroles de Ron.

- Il passait à la télé quand on a sonné à ma porte! Avoua t-il un peu honteux.

Hermione imagina alors Ron devant sa télé absorbé par le film et éclata de rire. Ron sourit alors, heureux de faire rire son amie malgré sa tristesse. Cependant l'allégresse fut de courte durée car Hermione posa son regard sur une photo de vacances qu'elle avait passé en Bulgarie avec Viktor, photo sur laquelle Viktor n'était plus et son regard s'embua de nouveau. Ron alluma un feu de cheminée, puis la télévision. Il vint s'asseoir de nouveau auprès d'Hermione qui instantanément posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se blottit dans la couverture. Le jeune homme laissa le choix du programme à Hermione. Quelques minutes après, la fatigue l'emporta et Hermione s'endormit ainsi. Ron remarqua que le verre de son amie était toujours plein et ne pu s'empêcher de poser un regard tendre sur son amie endormie.


	3. Chapter 3: Amitié

Chapitre 3:

Hermione se réveilla et espérant un instant que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais l'inconfort du canapé et la jambe de Ron sous sa tête la ramena à la triste réalité.

Elle décida alors de se lever en douceur afin de ne pas réveiller Ron pour aller se doucher. Elle jeta un regard vers son ami et fut étonnée d'être encore surprise par Ron et par le fait qu'il pouvait dormir comme un bébé dans toutes circonstances. Une fois sous la douche, la jeune femme se laissa encore une dernière fois aller à toute sa tristesse, les larmes se mêlant au ruissèlement de l'eau. C'est une fois habillée d'un jean slim noir et d'un pull cintré mauve et tout en finissant de se oréparer que la jeune femme décida qu'elle avait assez versé de larmes. Après tout, Ron avait sûrement raison, elle ne devait certainement pas se remettre en question! Elle avait tout fait pendant ces trois ans pour que Viktor soit heureux. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, elle s'était attaché les cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant quelques mèches libres et s'était maquillé légèrement afin que ses yeux chocolat ressortent. Hermione ne s'était jamais trouvée sexy et jolie mais elle ne se trouvait pas hideuse pour autant! Elle soupira et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle savait que la cuisine n'avait jamais été son point fort, peut-être que sa rivale faisait mieux la cuisine qu'elle! Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses mauvaises pensées et tenta plutôt d'utiliser les conseils de Molly pour faire un bon petit déjeuner car elle connaissait Ron depuis 12 ans et savait qu'il aimait deux choses plus que tout: dormir et manger.

Ron se réveilla et les courbatures lui firent prendre conscience que le canapé d´Hermione n'était pas des plus adaptés pour passer une bonne nuit. Une bonne odeur lui vint au nez et il ne lui suffit que de tourner la tête pour voir Hermione aux fourneaux à travers l'arche vitrée de la cuisine.

Il se leva, s'étira et alla la rejoindre.

-Bonjour Mione! Dit-il d'une voie enrouée.

-Oh Ron tu m'as fait peur! Sursauta la jeune femme. Assieds toi c'est. Presque prêt.

Elle lui servit du porridge, des toast, de la marmelade à l'abricot et du café. Elle se servit une tasse de café et prit place à table avec Ron.

-Hermione il faut que tu manges!

-Ron je n'ai pas faim!

-Et bien forces toi! Ma mère serait là elle te dirait qu'un sac vide ne tiens pas debout! Il tartina un toast et le mit devant Hermione. Tiens manges au moins un toast. Ordonna t-il.

-Merci. Tu travailles aujourd'hui?

-Oui, je commence à 11h mais je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer. On a une grosse mission de prévue pour ses prochains jours.

-Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le groupe de criminel qui sévit en se moment sur le Chemin de Traverse?

-Oui. On espère les arrêter le plus rapidement possible. Il y a déjà deux morts et un blessé grave.

-Que font-ils au juste? Quel est leur mode opératoire?

-Le problème est qu'il sont nombreux, environ une vingtaine et ils utilisent du polynectar donc on ne connait pas vraiment leur visage. Et on ne comprend pas leur but! Pourquoi s'en prendre à des petits commerçants? Les torturer et les tuer pour deux d'entre eux? Tout ce qu'ils peuvent espérer c'est quelques galions dans la caisse!

-Ils ne volent que de l'argent? Quelles sont les boutiques cambriolées?

-Pour leur butin, des agents regardent tout les registres des magasins pour savoir si d'autres choses ont été volées! Et pour les boutiques, il y a le magasin de Mrs Wedler qui fait le coin en face de Gringotts, le magasin d'antiquité de Mr Thingles et Bargot et Burke. Les deux premiers propriétaires sont morts, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà morts et le troisième a eu plus de chance ils lui ont lancé plusieurs doloris.

-Mrs Wedler c'était celle qui tenait le magasin de potions et ingrédients pour potion non?

-Oui c'est ça! Tu penses à quelque chose?

-Ne crois tu pas que cela pourrait avoir un lien?

-Harry et moi y vons pensé oui en effet mais nous attendons que les agents aient fini avec les registres pour pouvoir affirmer quoi que ce soit!

-Et qu'allez vous faire aujourd'hui?

-Avec Harry nous allons relever les indices chez bargot et burke et nous allons nous mettre en position sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Vous avez une idée de quel magasin il va s'agir pour le prochain vol?

-Non pas particulièrement. Dit-ils évasif. Et toi tu travaille aujourd'hui?

-Et bien j'avais pris mon weekend mais je crois que je vais y aller quand même!

-Repose toi Hermione! Ton livre avance? Tu n'as qu'à le continuer, profites de ton weekend. Je crois que Ginny va venir te voir.

-Tu lui a dis? Dit-elle mi-fâchée mi-touchée par son attention.

-Oui hier soir! Bon c'est pas le tout mais je vais allé me doucher moi! Se leva t-il voyant le vent tourner en sa défaveur! Au fait merci pour le porridge au cacao, c'est mon préféré! En l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je sais, je te connais par coeur Ronald Weasley! Mais tu me le paieras! Dit-elle amusée. DRIIING. Ah tiens quand on parle du loup!

La jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir à sa meilleure amie.

-Oh Hermione ma pauvre chérie! S'exclama Ginny en se ruant sur sa meilleure amie et la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ça va Ginny, Ron c'est bien occupé de moi! Dis donc tu a encore grossis depuis la semaine dernière! Harry derrière fit signe à Hermione de ne pas aborder ce sujet mais le mal était fait.

-Et bien moi qui venais pour te réconforter tu me traite de grosse vache! Se lamenta la jeune femme allant au salon.

-oh mais non voyons! J'adorerais que tu me dise que moi aussi j'ai pris du poids dans ces circonstances! Ginny tu es enceinte de 7 mois alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise que tu as maigri! Tu es resplendissante! Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Hermione. Elle est un peu à cran, les hormones! Dit-il tout bas.

-Les hormones ne me rendent pas sourde Potter!

-Elles ne te rendent pas moins soupe au lait en tout cas! Se plaint Harry en rejoignant sa femme.

Hermione était quand à elle hilare devant ses meilleurs amis se chamailler. Ginny et Harry s'étaient mariés une fois que Harry eut fini sa formation d'auror et Ginny était à sa troisième année d'étude pour être infirmière. Ginny était enceinte de leur premier enfant.

-En tout cas votre visite me fait du bien! On dirait une pièce de théâtre.

-On verra bien quand ça sera ton tour!

-Et bien tu ne pourras pas te moquer de moi de si tôt! Dit Hermione un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-Oups désolée Hermione je voulais pas de faire penser à ça! S'excusa Ginny toute penaude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gin, ça va beaucoup mieux qu'hier soir et ce grâce à ton frère.

-Où est-il d'ailleurs? Demanda Harry.

-Sous la douche. Vous ne devinerez jamais le film qu'il m'a cité hier soir pour me réconforter! Et ça m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs!

-Vas-y racontes! S'empressa de demander Ginny curieuse.

-Il était en train de dire du mal de Viktor et je le réprimandais de profiter de la situation pour l'incriminer.

-Et il n'avait pas tord! S'exclama Harry pour défendre son meilleur ami.

-Chut Harry laisses Hermione terminer!

-Et donc je commençais à m'énerver et Ron a dit je cite: "j'aurais du tirer des leçons de ce film! Bella n'aime pas quand Jacob dit du mal d'Edward!"

-Hahaha c'est pas vrai! Il a regardé ce film avec les vampires! Hahaha! C'est trop drôle!

-Qu'est ce qui te faire rire au point de te faire accoucher sur place soeurette? Demanda Ron les cheveux encore mouillés par sa douche.

À sa vue Ginny repartie de plus belle.

-Hermione ne me dit pas que...

-Et si mon ami, elle a tout balancé! Affirma Harry se moquant quelque peu de son ami.

-Comment as tu osé? C'était notre secret! S'offusqua faussement Ron.

-Je t'ai dis que tu me le paierais! Et tu ne m'as pas dis que c'était un secret! Dit la jeune fille un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Ron abdiqua, voyant que son amie avait un peu oublié son chagrin grâce à ses bêtises, et sourit avec les autres!

-Harry promets moi de me faire penser à ça quand on ira voir George!

-Il le saura à peine rentré ma chéri!

-Vous êtes ignobles! Bouda Ron. Et toi ma grosse soeur comment se porte mon neveu?

-Rooo c'est pas gentil de se venger comme ça! Et ça va être une fille!

-On ouvre les paris! Moi je dis que ça sera un ptit mec!

-Moi aussi! S'exclama Hermione. D'ailleurs, que dirais tu d'aller faire un peu de shopping bout cette petite crevette! Ça me remonterai un peu le moral!

-D'accord mais pas trop longtemps, je suis vite fatiguée moi! Après tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison en attendant Ron.

-Pourquoi attendre Ron? Questionna Hermione.

-Parce que je vais te tenir compagnie quelques jours et c'est non négociable! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter avant qu'Hermione puisse dire quoique se soit.

-D'accord mais ça ne doit pas te déranger Ron ça va aller tu sais!

-Oui je sais mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi! Et le shopping c'est chez les moldus car le Chemin de Traverse est trop dangereux ces derniers temps.

-Ron a raison. Vous serez plus en sécurité chez les moldus. Bon il est 10h30, on devrait peut-être y aller nous!

-Oui. Bonne journée les filles! Dit-il en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

Harry embrassa Ginny et ils transplanèrent.

-Depuis quand mon frère fait ça?

-Ça quoi?

-Le bisou sur le front avant de partir?

-Oh Oui tiens maintenant que tu me le dis, je n'avais pas remarqué. Depuis hier je pense. Dit-elle en pensant que finalement ce geste affectueux n'était pas désagréable.


	4. Chapter 4: Travail

Chapitre 4:

Harry et Ron arrivèrent au département des aurors avec pour une fois un peu d'avance. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, toute l'équipe sur le coup était déjà là.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt! Décidément la ponctualité et vous ça fait deux! Beugla leur chef.

-Ben quoi pour une fois on est à l'heure! S'étonna Ron.

-Tu te moques de moi Weasley! Le rendez vous a été avancé à 10h00! Je t'ai envoyé un hibou hier soir parce que je pensé que Potter avait d'autre chose à penser en ce moment.

-Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi hier soir! Se justifia Ron.

-Ah une nouvelle conquête? Il était temps!

-Non une amie dans la détresse!

-Si elle est célibataire, elle peut donc se transformer en nouvelle conquête c'est bien ce que je dis!

-Je ne profiterai jamais du chagrin d'Hermione! Tout le monde ne te ressemble pas Stampson! S'énerva Ron qui n'avait jamais vraiment porté son chef dans son cœur.

-Ah c'est la fameuse Hermione! Tout s'explique! Enfin bref commençons. Donc Weasley et Potter vous allez à Barjot et Burke relever le maximum d'indices. Stan et Rupert, vous allez donner un coup de main aux registres et Guy* et moi prenons la première ronde devant le magasin de la copine de Ron!

A ses mots Ron devint rouge de colère et Harry lui fit signe de se calmer un peu. Kyle Stampson n'avait jamais aimé Harry et Ron car il estimait qu'ils bénéficiaient tout deux d'un régime de faveur de part leur célébrité. Et ça il leur faisait bien sentir. Il était arrivé il y a un peu plus d'un an et Si le ministre en la personne de Kingsley Shaklebolt n'avait pas exigé que les équipes formées ne changent pas, il aurait séparé notre célèbre duo.

Harry tira Ron par la manche et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Laisse tomber cet abruti Ron! Il n'attend qu'une chose pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction.

-Oui je sais mais l'entendre parler d'Hermione comme ça m'a énervé au plus au point!

-Ron je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'ai bien peur que tu...

-Harry, je sais ce que tu penses mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il n'y a aucune ambigüité pour moi.

-Je sais que tu l'as toujours aimé Ron et peut-être que le fait que Hermione soit à nouveau célibataire...

-Tu es en train de m'accuser de profiter de la situation! Harry je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça!

-Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases aussi! Je sais parfaitement que tu ne profiteras pas de la situation voyons! Mais je sais aussi que le souvenir de ce baiser te hante et que tu envisages peut-être un avenir avec Hermione puisque Viktor n'est plus là!

-Oui mais je ne peux pas Harry, pas tout de suite. Soupira Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Enfin bref, concentrons nous sur l'affaire ok!

–-

- Où veux-tu aller faire les magasins Hermione? Je ne connais pas les quartiers moldus donc je te laisse gérer notre escapade shopping.

-Et bien j'avais pensé à Oxford Street et rejoindre Régent Street jusque Picadilly et rentrer ensuite.

-Oui et on en profitera pour commencer le shopping pour Noël! Et prendre un bon chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouettée!

-Ginny, Noël est dans un mois!

-Oui mais il faut s'y prendre en avance. Et on va peut-être faire de bonnes affaires!

-On verra ça! Prépares toi on va aller manger avant de faire nos achats et on rentrera avant que la nuit tombe. L'hiver est sinistre je trouve cette année!

-Oui et cette brume empire les choses! Je ne sais pas comment font les femmes moldues enceintes sans la magie! Je suis obligée de jeter un sort à tous mes vêtements pour les agrandir! Dit la future maman en mettant son manteau et son écharpe.

-Elles achètent des vêtements spéciaux pour la grossesse!

-C'est une idée, on ira voir ça tiens! Voilà je suis prête!

Ginny étant presque à terme, elles décidèrent de prendre les transports en communs, Hermione habitant en effet à quelques pâtés de maison d'Oxford Street.

-Bon et bien je crois bien qu'ils ne recherchent pas uniquement à se faire de l'argent. Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne tuaient pas pour quelques galions. S'exclama Ron en se relevant les indices dans la vitrine brisée.

-Il faut juste savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette vitrine. Et voir ce qu'ils ont volé d'autre. Et surtout faire le lien entre tous les objets volés.

-Bien, avant d'aller faire notre rapport, allons nous acheter des sandwiches, j'ai une faim de loup!

-Comme toujours! Allons chez Jerry, j'adore ses sandwiches tomates/mozzarella.

-Oui pas mauvais mais rien ne vaut les rustiques, ils...

-Attend Ron regarde! Ces types là-bas sont louches!

En effet trois hommes se comportaient étrangement près de la librairie d'Hermione. Deux d'entre eux semblaient faire le guet alors que le troisième rentrait dans le magasin.

-Où sont Stampson et Guy? Ils ne sont pas censés être à l'affut d'une attaque! Se plaint Ron. Viens rapprochons nous. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Tu as ta cape?

Harry fit un signe de tête affirmatif et se recouvrit de la cape avant de sortir de la ruelle. Ron patienta un instant et quand il vit les deux "vigiles" faisant les guets s'écrouler, il se rua à son tour dans la librairie. Sophie, l'employée qu'Hermione employée trois jours par semaine servait de bouclier au voleur. Ron transporta les deux autres jusque dans la librairie.

-N'approchez pas ou je la tue!

-Tu crois vraiment que l'on a besoin de s'approcher pour te neutraliser?! Intervint Ron.

-Ne sois pas ridicule mon vieux. Laisse tombé, tu es seul alors que nous sommes deux aurors expérimentés.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos belles paroles. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'il se trame dans votre dos. Vous allez voir un peu, préparez vous à revivre votre... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrr

L'homme lâcha sa prise sur Sophie et celle ci en profita pour se cacher derrière Ron. Le voleur quand à lui s'écroula sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le voleur était raide mort sur le sol de la librairie.

-Je t'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris! Dit Ron un peu perplexe. Je sais qu'on est doué mais bon quand même! Tu as fait quelque chose Harry?

-Non rien du tout! Je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Potter, Weasley! Que faites-vous ici? Hurla Stampson.

-Ton boulot Stampson! Tu n'étais pas censé surveiller la librairie?

-N'essaie pas de te défiler Weasley! Emmenez ces deux nigauds à la base et interrogez-les! Ensuite je veux un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ron bouillonna intérieurement mais Harry et lui s'exécutèrent.

Une fois de retour du shopping, Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent dans le canapé et attendirent patiemment le retour des deux aurors. Ginny s'endormit rapidement alors qu'Hermione continua dans l'écriture de son livre.

Peu avant 22h, Harry et Ron arrivèrent épuisés par leur journée. Ils racontèrent ce qu'ils s'était passé et Ron avoua à Hermione qu'il était soulagé qu'elle ne fut pas à la librairie aujourd'hui mais qu'elle devait rester vigilante car ils n'avaient pas obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Hermione et Ron repartirent ensuite chez Hermione.

*prononcer en anglais of course ^^


	5. Chapter 5: rapprochements

Chapitre 5:

Cela faisait presqu'un mois que Viktor était parti et qu'Hermione était célibataire. Ron et Harry avait mis la main sur deux des voleurs mais ceux ci refusaient de parler de peur de finir comme leur collègue. Cependant, ils avaient réussi à faire le lien entre les magasins volés et savaient ce que les criminels cherchaient. Maintenant, ils voulaient quelque chose dans la librairie d'Hermione et les aurors avaient été menacés s'ils ne libéraient pas les prisonniers.

Hermione avait donc décidé de cohabiter avec Ron le temps que cette affaire soit résolue car sa vie était aussi menacée par les voleurs.

-Hermione je suis rentré! S'exclama Ron en passant la porte. Il savait que Hermione rentrerai tard mais pensait qu'à 19h elle serait déjà là.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il alla prendre sa douche. La jeune femme avait fermé sa librairie plus tard car avec les fêtes elle n'allait pas ré-ouvrir avant le 3 janvier. Elle passa la porte de chez elle pensant que Ron était encore au travail. Elle s'était faite petit à petit à sa cohabitation avec Ron. Il avait mûri, il n'était plus le gamin de 17 ans immature. Il était devenu un jeune homme actif et responsable, participait au différentes tâches de la maison et faisait incroyablement bien la cuisine. Certes il avait ses défauts, c'était un gros dormeur, il laissait facilement trainer ses affaires, était désordonné et il mangeait comme quatre. Hermione, qui craignait cette cohabitation, n'avait plus du tout de craintes et était plutôt rassurée de cette présence masculine.

En arrivant à l'étage, absorbée par son courrier, elle ne remarqua pas Ron qui sortait de la salle de bain en se frottant les cheveux. Le choc fut inévitable et Ron retint de justesse Hermione qui manqua de tomber sous l'impact.

-oups désolé Mione je ne faisais pas attention. Dit-il en la gardant légèrement contre lui.

-C'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois déjà là. Avoua t-elle troublée par cette proximité.

Il fallait avouer que Ron avait aussi beaucoup changé physiquement et cela Hermione n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusque maintenant. Même s'il avait délaissé quelque peu le Sport au profit de son emploi, Ron n'en était pas moins bien battis. Elle se sépara presque à contrecoeur de Ron.

-Je hum je vais aller prendre ma... ma douche moi aussi! Dit-elle rougissant et bégayant en allant à la salle de bain rapidement. Ron quand à lui était plutôt satisfait de la réaction qu'avait eu Hermione.

Une fois sous la douche, Hermione ne revenait pas d'avoir perdu ses moyens devant Ron. Mais cette proximité avait fait remonter certaine chose en mémoire. Quelques jours après la guerre, Ron et Hermione s'étaient entretenus sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors le la bataille finale. Voyant que Ron n'osait aborder le sujet, Hermione décida de prendre la température. Elle dit alors à Ron que ce baiser c'était fait dans l'action et que malgré qu'il fut agréable, pour ne pas briser leur amitié il fallait peut-être ne plus y penser. Mais Ron n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle souhaitait. Il admis qu'elle avait raison et c'est tout. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Ron avait eu le coeur brisé par cette déclaration. Mais comme il était un peu fier, il ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse. Hermione se dit alors que peut-être elle aurait dû dire autre chose. Lui avouer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Et ce fameux baiser lui revint en tête et elle se souvint des papillons dans le ventre qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle devait arrêter d'y penser et se ressaisir un peu. Elle ressentais un mélange de peur et de culpabilité. Elle essaya donc de penser à autre chose.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle pris son matériel pour écrire et alla au salon. Elle senti alors une bonne odeur lui monter au nez. Elle fit un crochet par la cuisine et y découvrit Ron aux fourneaux. Elle aimait la vision de Ron faisant la cuisine. Cela semblait si naturel.

Ron se retourna et surpris Hermione le regardant. La jeune femme sursauta et rougit, se maudissant d'avoir était surprise le sourire aux lèvres.

-Que prépares tu de bon? Demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Des pâtes à la crème, lardons et poireaux. C'est une recette que ma mère a obtenu de sa tante.

-Ça sent bon en tout cas. Je vais m'occuper du dessert. Une tarte poire frangipane cela te conviendrait-il?

-Parfait Miss Granger!

Hermione commença alors sa pâte à tarte. Lors de l'étalement de la pâte, elle décida de s'amuser un peu.

-Ron!

-Hum! Dit Ron se retournant. Hermione lui mis les mains pleines de farine et de pâte sur le visage.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça!

Et Ron parti à la poursuite d'Hermione à travers la cuisine, envoyant de la farine à tout va. Il réussi à la rattraper. Il la prit en traitre dans le dos et lui barbouilla le visage de farine. Elle réussi à se retourner pour se venger mais Ron retint son bras. D'un coup, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux azurs de Ron et leurs rires stoppèrent. Leurs souffles se firent intenses. Ron approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et cette dernière ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la douce collision qui allait suivre. Alors que leur nez se frôlèrent, la sonnette retentit. Ron posa son front sur celui d'Hermione et soupira. L'instant magique était brisé et Hermione maudit intérieurement la personne à la porte.


	6. Chapter 6: déclaration

Chapitre 6:

Ron posa son front sur celui d'Hermione et soupira. L'instant magique était brisé et Hermione maudit intérieurement la personne à la porte.

-Laisses j'y vais! Soupira Ron en s'essuyant le visage.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour trouver un Harry à la mine défaite appuyé sur le bâti de porte!

-Harry tout va bien? C'est Ginny? Demande Ron inquiet.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas Ron elle va parfaitement bien! C'est plutôt moi qui ne va pas trop fort! Dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé. Elle m'épuise Ron, je n'en peux plus! Elle vient de m'envoyer lui chercher des macarons aux figues avec crème de foie gras! Par chance j'en ai trouvé dans un restaurant moldu mais ils m'ont presque refusé de me les vendre pour emporter! Je suis juste passé pour savoir si tu avais du jus de cranberries car elle n'en a plus et elle sait que Hermione aime beaucoup ça donc elle m'envoie! Pitié dis moi que Hermione en a encore!

-Mon pauvre vieux, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi misérable depuis nos 17 ans. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, reposes toi un peu en attendant.

-Ron pourquoi es tu plein de farine et de pâte? Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose? Demanda t-il penaud.

-On se chamaillait un peu avec Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas!

Il arriva dans la cuisine et Hermione fit signe à Harry par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Il a pas l'air bien Harry! Demanda t-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendu qui régné.

-Ginny fait des siennes! Aurais-tu du jus de cranberries? Harry est venu car Ginny sait que tu aimes ça.

-Elle l'a envoyé ici que pour ça?

-Elle l'a envoyé aussi chercher des macarons aux figues à la crème foie gras!

-Oh elle exagère quand même, il est 21h! Une chance il m'en reste un peu dans une bouteille. Je vais lui donner un bout de tarte, ça lui fera surement plaisir.

Ils regagnèrent le salon et Harry les remercia et fut soulagé d'avoir tout trouvé. Et en plus il avait une part de tarte pour lui. Il s'excusa de les avoir dérangé et reparti chez lui. Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls et la tension réapparu.

-Hum... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure! Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation! Excuse moi. Dit Ron un peu confus.

-Ne soit pas désolé Ron. Est ce que tu en avais envie? Demanda Hermione en rougissant.

-Plus que tout oui. Admis t-il après un instant de surprise. Hermione je dois t'avouer quelque chos...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris par le geste de la jeune femme, il repris bien vite ses esprit et participa à ce tendre échange.

Autant leur premier baiser était agréable, celui ci était grandiose. Toutes ces années de non-dits, de frustration, d'amour secret passaient par ce baiser. Il était à la fois tendre et passionné.

Hermione se rendait compte à travers ce baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles émotions. Elle se sentait redevenir une adolescente avec ses papillons dans le ventre mais se savait à la fois adulte et n'hésitait pas à approfondir ce baiser pour le rendre plus passionné encore. Ron la pris par la taille et la souleva et Hermione mis ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient pris dans le tourbillon d'émotions et Ron transplana à l'étage sans cesser d'embraser Hermione. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et Ron d'un coup de pied ferma la porte.

Ron se réveilla le premier le lendemain vers 7h15. Il n'était jamais aussi matinal sauf pour le travail mais la faim le tenaillait. Hermione dormait à points fermés à ses côtés et le bras de Ron était en dessous de sa tête. Il la regarda dormir un instant et se souvint de cette nuit de rêve, de sa peau douce, de son regard incandescent, bref il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait peur de se réveiller et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Hermione bougea et se retourna lentement en s'étirant. Ron ne continua à la regarder et sourit de tendresse face au magnifique tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et son regard accrocha celui de Ron. Ce dernier s'approcha et embrassa tendrement en guise de bonjour. La jeune croyait être dans un rêve, les lèvres de Ron étaient douces. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se souvint de se qu'elle avait ressenti, même en se concentrant bien elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles émotions.

-Un galion pour tes pensées!

-Oh excuse moi mais je repensais à cette nuit. Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Et quel est exactement le fond de ta pensée? Demanda Ron en se plaçant au trois quarts au dessus de la jeune femme.

-C'est gênant! Hum je ne me souvient pas avoir ressenti ça avant.

-C'est à dire? Tu n'as pas aimé? Je sais que ça ne se demande pas mais tu n'es pas très claire! Dit-il un peu énervé et s'écartant quelque peu.

-Oh non non non ce n'est pas ça! Dit-elle en le retenant. Ne te méprends surtout pas. Au contraire Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre d'émotion. C'était merveilleux! Je me sentais plus vivante que jamais, c'était si intense si si...

-Ardant. Dit-il avec un regard rempli d'amour.

-Oui c'est ça. Ron j'ai fait une énorme bêtise il y a six ans en te disant que notre baiser n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, qu'il aurait gâché notre amitié. Si je pouvais retourner à ce moment crois moi, je dirais tout le contraire. Je suis désolée.

-Ça m'a brisé le coeur ce jour là. Mais tu sais comment je suis, trop fier pour avouer que je t'aimais.

-Que tu m'aimais? Demanda Hermione timidement.

-Mais j'ai mûri et je peux te le dire maintenant. Je t'aime. Dit-il les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et attira Ron à elle pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Le baiser se fit plus intense et Ron remonta la couverture à eux.

Les nouveaux amants étaient prêts à partir pour le Terrier et vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils avaient bien tout pris pour une semaine ainsi que les cadeaux qu'ils devaient offrir pour les fêtes. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à propos de leur nouveau statut de couple. Connaissant sa famille, Ron ne voulait pas donner matière à ses frères de le taquiner et Hermione et lui préféraient profiter un peu et rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier par la cheminée mais n'eurent pas le droit au comité d'accueil qu'ils s'attendaient à avoir.

-Eh Oh! Il y a quelqu'un? Cria Ron. Mais personne ne lui répondit. On peut peut-être profiter d'un peu de calme pour un dernier baiser avant ce soir! Dit-il en prenant Hermione par la taille et en lui volant un langoureux baiser.

Ils entendirent des voix s'élever de la cuisine alors il se séparèrent aussitôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ron sourit à Hermione et ils allèrent à la rencontre du reste de la famille.

-Oh Ron mon chéri te voilà enfin! S'exclama Sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Il faut que tu arrêtes de grandir mon chéri et tu es trop maigrichon!

-Maman je ne grandi pas mais c'est toi qui rapetisse et tu insinues que Hermione ne me nourrit pas assez!

-Bien sur que non voyons! Hermione ma chérie ne crois surtout pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Dit-elle en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras à son es resplendissante! Ça nous fait plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous cette année.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la cuisine, Ginny n'avait cessé de les regarder étrangement. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Harry et alla saluer ses amis.

-Bonjour ma soeur!, comment va mon neveu?

-Oh Ron arrêtes avec ça! J'attend une fille et nous allons bien toutes les deux! Et toi? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

-je vais bien merci.

-Tu n'en a plus pour longtemps à ce que je vois! Les macarons étaient-ils bons? Demanda Hermione en mettant une main sur le ventre de son amie.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'en avait plus envie quand Harry est revenu! Harry eu un regard dépité à cette phrase. Mais ta tarte était bonne. Mais il est temps que cette beauté arrive car j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque mais eu un regard désolé pour Harry.

-Tu viens Mione on va mettre les valises dans ma chambre! Dis Ron en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

-TU vas mettre TES valise dans ta chambre et moi dans celle que ta mère va me donner. Je vais d'ailleurs lui demander de ce pas.

Elle revint alors et Ron et elle montèrent leur valise dans les chambres. Molly lui avait attribué la chambre de Bill car ces derniers ne seraient pas la pour les fêtes car ils les passaient en France avec la famille de Fleur. Ron vint la rejoindre et la surprit en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que si tu ne te retiens pas de me toucher et m'embrasser en public, on va se faire prendre. Dit-elle en se retournant pour répondre à son étreinte.

-Tu es marrante toi! C'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu es irrésistible.

-Nous devrions redescendre sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

Ils retournèrent rejoindre les autres et pendant que Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échecs, Ginny emmena son amie faire une promenade pour lui parler.

-Bon et bien je t'écoutes! Dit Ginny impatiente.

-Tu m´écoutes? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Hermione Jane Granger ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi! Je sais parfaitement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre mon frère et toi!

-Quoi? Mais enfin Ginny bien sur que non!

-Tu oses me mentir! Moi ton amie depuis toujours! Je suis déçue par ton comportement.

-Ginny tu ne me feras pas dire quelque chose qui n'existe pas! Tu sais bien que je te l'aurait dit s'il se passait quoi que se soit avec ton frère!

-Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être ma grossesse qui me joue des tours mais j'avais cru voir quelque chose dans vos yeux.

Hermione était triste de devoir mentir à son amie mais elle les tiendra au courant le moment venu. Elle décidèrent de rentrer bien au chaud. En début d'après midi George arriva avec Angelina et le petit Fred, deux ans. Le petit avait bien vite adopté Hermione malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup. Les filles aidèrent Molly a préparer le repas du réveillon et ils passèrent à table vers 20h30 Après avoir couché le petit Fred. Vint minuit et ils s'offrirent les cadeaux.

Ron offrit à Hermione un bracelet en or blanc avec des petites étoiles qu'elle avait remarqué sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui lui faisait penser à sa grand mère. Elle était émue qu'il s'en souvienne alors qu'elle l'avait dit à Ginny fin Novembre et qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait remarqué. Elle lui offrit un livre collector des Canons de Chudley animé et dédicacé par l'équipe.

Une fois le ventre plein, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Une demie heure plus tard, Hermione alla dans la chambre de Ron le plus discrètement possible.

-J'ai l'impression de redevenir une adolescente! Dit-elle en se couchant près de lui.

-Oui à 24 ans obligé de se cacher c'est un comble quand même. Merci pour se magnifique cadeau.

-C'est pas grand chose comparé à ton bracelet.

-Il me convient parfaitement. Mais mon plus beau cadeau de Noël je l'ai déballé hier soir! Dit-il malicieux. C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau Mione. Je t'aime. Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quelque chose.


	7. Chapter 7: Problèmes

Les 6 jours séparants Noël à Nouvel an passèrent à une vitesse folle. George et Harry essayaient par tout les moyens de piéger Ron et Hermione en les mettant dans toutes sortes de situations embarrassantes. Ils firent apparaître du gui au dessus de leur tête pour qu'ils s'embrassent selon la tradition et d'autres choses du même genre mais les amoureux jouaient à la perfection les faux gênés.

L'après midi du Nouvel an, les garçons allèrent à l'extérieur pour mettre en place les feux d'artifices inventés par George. Hermione et Angelina aidèrent Molly alors que Ginny se reposait dans le canapé. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle ressentait des douleurs dans le bas du ventre et les remèdes que Molly avait donné à Fleur et Angie ne firent pas effet sur sa fille. À 17h ils se mirent ensemble autour d'un bon goûter et d'une tasse de thé et la bonne humeur qui était au rendez vous fut interrompue par Ginny qui venait de perdre les eaux. Harry garda son sang froid et pendant qu'il préparait le nécessaire pour sa femme, les autres membres de la famille tentèrent de rassurer la futur maman, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Harry et Ron prirent Ginny et transplanèrent à St Mangouste suivis de près par Hermione qui portait ses affaires.

-Merci les amis! Je vous tiens au courant dès que possible. Dit Harry un peu nerveux une fois que Ginny fut prise en charge. Merlin, je vais être papa!

Ron lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et l'encouragea. Une fois parti Harry parti, il sentit ses jambes lâcher sous son poids et préféra s'assoir en attendant.

-Ron tu vas bien? S'approcha Hermione inquiète.

-Ma petite soeur va avoir un bébé! Dit-il de plus en plus blanc.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien tu sais! Tout va bien se passer. Après tout, les femmes mettent au monde des enfants depuis la nuit des temps. Ta mère en a bien eu sept!

-Oui c'est vrai mais ça me fait tout bizarre. Quand on aura un enfant, je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes!

Hermione pensa alors à ce que Ron venait de dire et elle eu une sorte de flash et elle se vit avec une ribambelle d'enfants, énorme et femme au foyer débordée par sa horde d'enfants turbulents. Cela lui fit un peu peur et elle se braqua.

-Oui et bien on en est pas encore là! S'énerva t-elle.

-Oui je sais c'était juste une remarque ne t'énerve pas!

-Je ne m'énerve pas mais ça ne sert à rien de faire des plans sur la comète tout de suite!

-J'ai quand même le droit d'imaginer un avenir avec toi maintenant que nous formons un couple. Tu en faisait bien des plans sur la comète comme tu dis avec Vicki! À présent Ron était énervé aussi et surtout blessé.

-Oui mais au bout de trois ans et pas d'une semaine!

-Ça fait des années que je te connais et que j'imagine mon avenir avec toi parce que je t'aime et va falloir t'y faire car je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter!

-Et bien peut être que je ne suis pas prête à m'y faire! Je vais prendre l'air!

-Oui c'est ça, fuit comme toujours! Marmonna Ron dans ses dents.

Ron était blessé par la dernière remarque d'Hermione et fit du mieux qu'il pu pour contenir son émotion. Il s'était imaginé plus d'une fois son avenir avec Hermione et se faisait un tableau bien précis de celui-ci: deux ou trois enfants, lui ayant pris un congés paternité et au lieu de risquer sa vie, il s'occuperait de ses enfants pendant qu'Hermione continuait sa vie active.

Et maintenant qu'Hermione et lui formait un couple, il avait cru ce rêve possible mais cette dispute venait à nouveau de détruire ce rêve d'avenir.

Hermione quand à elle n'osait imaginer comment Ron pouvait imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle était prête à sacrifier son emploi pour élever sept ou huit enfants! Connaissant la fertilité des Weasley, elle se doutait bien que deux enfants serait trop demander. Et puis elle serait déformée par ces multiples grossesses alors que Ron serait toujours aussi séduisant et s'éloignerait d'elle. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle imaginé un avenir et des enfants avec Viktor? Aimait-elle plus Viktor que Ron? Ou différemment! Elle avait la tête pleine d'idées confuses quand elle s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtements pour enfants. Elle regarda sa montre, 19h30, elle entra dans la boutique en espérant que cela était encore ouvert. Par chance, la caissière était occupée avec un autre client donc elle eu le temps de choisir un petit ensemble pour son neveu. Elle décida de suivre son instinct et elle prit une petite salopette bleue marine brodée de petits canards, un sous pull jaune pâle et une paire de chaussons de la même couleur. Elle paya le tout et sortit vite pour ne pas déranger plus longtemps l'employée du magasin. Elle chercha un fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet pour Ginny, par chance il y en avait un pas très loin et il fermait à 20h. Elle retourna doucement à pied jusque Ste Mangouste. Une fois au service maternité de l'hôpital sorcier, elle ne vit aucune trace de Ron ou autre membre de la famille Weasley. Elle se rendit à l'accueil et demanda à l'infirmière de garde se qu'il en était de l'accouchement de Ginny Potter. Elle lui annonça que tout c'était bien passé et qu'elle avait été transporté dans la chambre 2015 au deuxième étage.

Hermione s'y rendit et une fois devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup et entra. Ginny était allongée sur le lit, Harry assit à ses côtés et Ron était debout, le nouveau né dans les bras devant lui. Devant ce spectacle elle comprit que sa réaction était exagérée et que finalement le tableau qu'elle avait devant les yeux entait parfait et loin de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle imaginé maintenant la même situation dans quelques années mais leur enfant dans les bras de Ron.

-Oh Hermione tu es là! Ron n'a pas su nous dire où tu étais passée!

-Je lui avais dis de ne pas vendre la mèche! Je suis allée chercher un petit cadeau. Félicitations! Dit-elle en embrassant ses amis et en leur donnant le présent. Elle se dirigea vers Ron pour observer la petite merveille.

Voyant ses amis occupés à l'ouverture du cadeau, elle murmura un "désolée" à Ron en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue. Mais Ron encore blessé n'eu pas la réaction qu'elle souhaitait.

-Hermione je te présente notre fils, James Ron Potter. Ron ne le garde pas que pour toi et donne le un peu à Hermione avant que Ginny lui donne à manger.

-Il est magnifique! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Le petit James était brun comme son père. Bonjour James, je suis tata Hermione. Merlin il est à croquer, il est tellement petit!

-Qui l'eu cru quand on voyait mon ventre!

-N'empêche que nous avions raison sur le sexe! D'ailleurs George me doit 10 galions!

-Vous avez parié sur mon bébé! C'est honteux!

-Harry tu m'en dois 5! Harry fit de gros yeux à Ron à cette remarque.

-HARRY!

Le petit groupe se mit à rire, l'infirmière vint alors leur demander gentiment de partir car les visites étaient terminées et seul Harry pouvait rester. Le chemin jusqu'à la sortie se fit dans un silence glacial et une fois dehors, Ron transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Hermione soupira se doutant que se faire pardonner serait plus ardu que prévu. Elle transplana à sa suite et une fois au Terrier ils furent envahis par les autres membres de la famille et ces derniers leur posèrent une foule de questions.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table avec pour seule conversation l'arrivée du nouveau né. Minuit sonna et les embrassades fusèrent ainsi que les feux d'artifices. Après les événements survenus, tous étaient épuisés par leur folle journée.

Une fois que tout le monde fut couché, Hermione se faufila dans la chambre de Ron pour se faire pardonner. Ron était en train de feuilleter le livre qu'elle lui avait offert. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle mais resta près de celle ci ne sachant trop quoi faire.

-Tu es encore fâché? S'entendit-elle demander tout bas.

-Blessé serait plus juste! Dit-il en posant son livre sur la table de chevet.

Hermione le prit comme un signe pour se précipiter sur Ron et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Ron lui mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

-Pardonnes moi Ron! Je suis désolée! J'ai été idiote! Mais quand tu as parlé d'enfant, j'ai imaginé une ribambelle d'enfants autour de moi qui était devenue énorme et femme au foyer et j'ai pris peur! Pardonnes moi s'il te plait! Dit-elle en le couvrant de baisers d'excuse.

-Hermione arrêtes ça s'il te plait! La repoussa Ron.

Un peu vexée, la jeune femme se poussa et se mit au bout du lit à genoux.

-Moi quand je parle d'enfants, c'est deux voir trois et je me vois plutôt arrêter mon métier d'auror pour m'occuper d'eux. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce qui me blesse le plus c'est que tu imaginais un avenir avec lui et pas avec moi. Est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment Hermione ou ne suis-je qu'un lot de consolation? Demanda Ron froidement.

-Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille?

-C'est ta réaction qui me fait poser ce genre de question Hermione! Ce sont des questions légitimes tu ne pense pas? Comment aurais tu réagi à ma place?

-Que tu sois blessé ou fâché je comprends mais tu me connais suffisamment et tu sais que je ne serais pas capable d'être avec toi si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi!

-Je me doutes bien de ça Hermione! Mais tes sentiments pour moi sont-ils les mêmes que tu avais pour lui?

-Non et tu le sais très bien Ron...

-C'est bon j'ai compris! Sors de ma chambre Hermione s'il te plait!

-Non car je n'ai pas fini ma phrase!

-Peu importe que tu l'ais fini ou pas, TU SORS DE MA CHAMBRE!

La jeune femme sursauta et sorti aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Une fois dehors elle tomba sur Molly, Angie et George qui étant au même étage avait entendu la fin de la dispute. Elle fut d'abord surprise et fondit en larmes avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Les trois autres se regardèrent en se demandant se qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre Hermione et Ron dans cette chambre.

Décidément, l'année 2004* commençait très mal pour les amoureux.

*Si je ne me trompe pas, ils avaient 17 ans en 1997 ce qui fait que pour mon histoire ils sont en 2003/2004.


	8. Chapter 8: Attaque

Avant de vous mettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais prendre un peu de temps pour remercier les reviewers :

Jenni : Félicitation, tu es la première revieweuse et ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir sa première review. Merci à toi et j'espère que le reste de l »histoire te plaît.

Kate : Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me touche beaucoup.

Claire : Moi aussi je les préfère amoureux mais il faut un peu de piquant dans une histoire sinon ce n'est pas drôle et on se lasse vite. Merci encore de ta review.

Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et à ceux qui ont mis cette fic parmi leurs favorites !

Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je remercie JKR de nous avoir inventé un monde si magique.

Bonne lecture.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Cela faisait trois semaines que le réveillon avait eu lieu. Trois semaines que Hermione était retournée chez elle seule alors que Ron lui était rentré chez lui. Elle comprenait qu'il soit blessé mais il la faisait souffrir inutilement. Si seulement il avait écouté le reste de sa phrase il aurait compris que ses sentiments étaient plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait pour Viktor. Mais depuis trois semaines il prenait un soin particulier à l'éviter. Quand elle se rendait chez Harry et Ginny et qu'il s'y trouvait, même s'il venait d'arriver, il repartait aussi tôt. Elle souffrait énormément de cette situation mais tant qu'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Elle avait rouvert sa librairie mais allait au boulot avec un poids à l'estomac.

Ce matin là, Hermione aurait préféré rester au lit car la fatalité s'acharnait sur elle. Alors qu'elle était pleine de savon sa douche tomba en panne, elle renversa son café sur son chemisier, elle marcha dans une crotte de chien. Bref rien ne lui était épargné. Elle se demandait même se qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça! Mais elle avait un arrivage de commande de client aujourd'hui et Sophie était indisponible. Elle resta alors dans l'arrière boutique en essayant de ne pas craquer mais en entendant une chanson triste à la radio elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la sonnette de la porte de la librairie. Elle essuya ses larmes et sortit de la réserve. Elle se retrouva raide sur le plancher de sa librairie avec deux hommes et une femme au dessus de sa tête.

-Bonjour ma belle! Je crois que tu possèdes quelque chose que nous voulons! Dit la femme avant de la frapper violemment au visage.

Ron venait de finir son service et avait décidé de rentrer à pied pour prendre l'air. Il allait rejoindre Harry chez lui pour voir le petit James en espérant qu'Hermione ne soit pas là.

Il lui en voulait toujours autant d'avoir osé lui dire que ses sentiments pour lui étaient moins forts que ceux qu'elle avait eus pour ce Bulgare de pacotille! Il essayait de l'éviter à chaque fois pour ne pas succomber à sa détresse. Il avait failli une fois en la voyant la mine si triste et désolée chez son meilleur ami mais avait préféré partir. Mais elle lui avait fait trop de mal et voulait qu'elle ressente un peu ce que cela pouvait faire. Il venait d'arriver à destination, Ginny lui avait proposé de dîner à la maison pour lui changer les idées. Ce qu'il avait finalement accepté après lui avoir fait jurer qu'elle n'inviterait pas Hermione dans son dos.

-Salut sœurette! Dit-il en entrant se mettre au chaud.

-Bonsoir Ron!

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort?

-Ce n'est rien que tu ne veuille entendre. Ça concerne Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air inquiète à son propos?

-Elle devait passer avant que tu n'arrives mais elle n'est pas venue et elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis.

-Ok! Où est mon neveu d'amour!

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

-Que veux tu que je te dise? Elle était surement fatiguée et est rentrée directement.

-Je ne pense pas non! Elle ne manque pas de venir embrasser James dès qu'elle peut.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à cause d'elle donc tu n'as qu'à l'appeler sur le téléphone qu'elle a chez elle!

-Non tu dois avoir raison et si elle se repose je ne veux pas la déranger.

-Bien! Bon maintenant j'aimerai savoir où est mon neveu adoré?

-Il va aller au lit dans 5 minutes, je lui laisse le temps de faire ses rots donc dépêches toi d'aller le câliner.

Hermione repris doucement conscience et remarqua qu'elle était encore dans sa librairie mais ligotée à une chaise. La jeune femme qui l'avait frappé revint de l'arrière boutique avec l'un des hommes. Elle connaissait cette fille, certainement une connaissance de Poudlard.

-Oh la petite sang de bourbe est réveillée! Alors Granger, tu vas enfin pouvoir nous dire o% tu caches ce que nous voulons!

-Il faudrait peut-être que je sache ce que vous cherchez!

-Tu n'es pas en position de faire l'insolente! ENDOLORIS!

Hermione sentit la douleur arriver de plein fouet mais étant ligotée ne pu faire autrement que de subir la douleur en essayant de ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de hurler.

- Bien, maintenant que tu sais que tu n'es pas en position de force, donne-nous le médaillon! Celui que tu as utilisé en 3e année!

-Le retourneur de temps! Mais je ne l'ai plus! Dit Hermione avec beaucoup de mal.

-MENTEUSE! ENDOLORIS!

Cette fois ci Hermione ne pût retenir ses cris, d'autant plus que la douleur se concentrait sur son ventre et cela faisait un mal de chien.

-Arrêtes Gemma! Elle ne pourra plus rien dire si tu la tue avant idiote!

-Ne joue pas les rabajoies et laisse moi lui faire payer un peu les années horribles que j'ai passé à cause d'elle et ces deux traître à leur sang! Alors sang de bourbe la mémoire ne te revient toujours pas?

-Je n'ai...pas...le...retourneur!

-Mais c'est que tu persistes! Fouillez partout! Sectumsempra!

Des entailles apparaissaient un peu partout sur le corps d'Hermione et Gemma lui lança à la suite un Doloris juste après.

Hermione résista du mieux qu'elle pu pendant deux longues heures avant de sombrer. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Harry, Ginny et Ron. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça sans avoir pu revoir le petit James, sans avoir dit à Harry et Ginny combien elle était heureuse d'avoir une famille comme eux, car c'est ce qu'ils représentaient. Et surtout de ne pas avoir pu dire à Ron à quel point elle l'aimait, bien plus qu'elle n'avait aimé avant. Mais elle avait puisé dans ses dernières ressources pour rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible mais elle finit par s'évanouir.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar dans lequel Hermione mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, comme ce qu'elle avait subi dans le manoir Malefoy mais en pire. Il regarda son réveil, 2h20 du matin. Il se leva et enfila un T-shirt et un pantalon et alla à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Il prit sa baguette bien en main et pris la poignée de l'autre.

-RON! RON! OUVRES VITE! Hurla Harry derrière la porte.

-Merde Harry tu m'as foutu la trouille. Que se passe t-il? C'est Ginny et James?

-Non c'est Hermione! Ils l'ont attaqué à la librairie Ron! Elle a été transportée à Ste Mangouste dans un état très grave il y a une heure.

Ron ne prît même pas la peine de répondre et transplana immédiatement à Ste Mangouste. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être aux soins intensifs et s'y rendit précipitamment.

-Miss Granger s'il vous plaît? Demanda t-il à une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir.

-Elle est au bloc opératoire Monsieur...

-Weasley, Ronald Weasley.

-Vous êtes un membre de la famille?

-Oui je suis son compagnon.

-Bien je vous propose de vous asseoir dans la salle au fond du couloir à gauche et je vais prévenir les médicomages que vous êtes là et ils viendront vous en dire plus quand ils auront fini.

-Merci.

Ron sa dirigea doucement vers la salle indiquée et fut rejoint par Harry.

- Ils s'occupent d'elle et quand ils auront fini viendront nous donner des nouvelles. Dit Ron en se frottant le visage comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

-Je suis désolée Ron mais tu sais Hermione, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

-J'étais déjà debout quand tu es arrivé et je venais de faire un cauchemar dans lequel elle était morte torturée exactement comme ce soir. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas Harry? Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure sans savoir que je suis dingue d'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure alors que nous étions fâchés.

-Elle ne va pas mourir Ron! Je le sens!

-Qui l'a trouvé et comment?

-Le chef et Guy étaient de garde et ont été appelé par le voisin au dessus de la librairie qui entendait d'horribles cris. Ils ont appelé du renfort avant et y sont allés. Ils ont attrapé les trois qui étaient présents, 2 hommes et une femme. La librairie était retournée et Hermione inconsciente sur une chaise, ligotée.

Ron imaginait malgré lui la scène et eut des frissons en voyant Hermione en piteux état sur une chaise. Il allait s'occuper personnellement d'eux dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles. Ils attendirent deux heures supplémentaires avant que le médicomage n'arrive.

?

-Oui c'est moi! Comment va t-elle? Dîtes moi qu'elle n'est pas morte. Dit Ron en se levant en vitesse.

-Elle était en très mauvais état quand nous l'avons reçu et nous avons dû intervenir sur plusieurs plaies et hémorragies. Elle a dû subir une dizaine voir plus de Doloris et des Sectumsempra et plusieurs coups. C'est pour cela que nous avons mis autant de temps. Elle est dans le coma mais son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé.

-Oh Merlin merci! Merci Docteur de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Combien de temps va t-elle rester dans le coma?

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer là dessus. Il faudra être patient. ce n'est pas tout. J'ai quelques questions d'ordre intime à vous poser.

-Je vous écoute! Dit Ron un peu méfiant.

-Depuis quand êtes vous avec Miss Granger?

-Environ un mois, voir plus avant Noël.

-Je crains avoir une mauvaise nouvelle . Je ne pense pas que vous ou Miss Granger n'étiez au courant mais Miss Granger était enceinte d'environ trois semaines.

-Etait? Demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, je suis désolé mais le fœtus n'a pas survécu. Le médicomage Hatkins a fait tout ce qu'il a pu mais malheureusement... Miss Granger a été placée dans la chambre 5672.

Ron s'était assis sous le choc. Hermione était enceinte de son enfant et ne l'était plus à cause d'ordures de mangemorts. Son monde semblait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Harry revint dans la pièce en voyant le médicomage sortir. Il vit Ron assit, le visage dans les mains sanglotant et s'attendait au pire.

-Ron? Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Elle va bien? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Sa vie n'est plus en danger, elle est dans le coma mais devrait en sortir. Dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

-En te voyant si abattu j'ai eu peur!

-Harry, ce n'est pas tout! Elle était enceinte! Elle portait mon bébé et à cause de ce que ces ordures ont fait, elle l'a perdu!

Oh non ce n'est pas possible! Je suis désolé vieux.

-Merci Harry! Je vais aller la voir.

-Ok! Moi je vais aller donner des nouvelles à Ginny, elle est morte d'inquiétude. Elle va certainement venir la voir demain dans la matinée. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

-Ouais, je vais voir.

Ron monta à la chambre d'Hermione en s'attendant à subir un choc mais la vue d'Hermione endormie le visage tuméfié, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital lui fit un choc et il sentit la rage monter en lui et ressorti de la chambre et transplana.


	9. Chapter 9: Coma et interrogatoire

Désolée pour le retard, vraiment vraiment désolée ! Voilà la suite tant attendue et merci à Jenni et claire pour votre fidélité.

Chapitre 9:

Ron arriva fou de rage au bureau des aurors. Il débarqua en trombe dans le bureau de stampson..

-Où sont ils?

-Calmes toi Weasley!

-Où sont ils Stampson?

-Weasley je doutes que tu sois en état de leur parler!

-Tu te trompes! Je suis dans l'état parfait pour mener un interrogatoire et les faire parler. Lequel des trois a fait le plus de mal à Hermione?

-C'est la fille, Gemma Farley*. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à elle Weasley?

-Rien à faire que ce soit une fille! Elle a pas fait de cadeau à Hermione, je ne lui en ferais pas! Dans quelle salle tu l'as mise?

-Salle 2.

Stampson ne put ajouter autre chose que Ron était déjà sorti du bureau. Elle était déjà avec Guy Norton qui tentait de lui soutirer quelques informations et tout deux furent surpris en voyant Ron entrer.

-Guy peux-tu me laisser seul avec la prisonnière? Dit-il en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas une question.

-NON! Ne me laissez pas avec lui! Supplia Gemma. Il va me tuer! Il n'aura aucune pitié!

-Tu l'auras cherché non? Je te la laisse. Il sorti en laissant la jeune femme complètement apeurée.

-Qui vous a commandé? Demanda Ron en tirant La tête de Gemma en arrière.

-Si je te le dis je meurs! Ron la lâcha.

-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Tu viens de passer plusieurs heures a torturer la femme que j'aime et ça a tué mon bébé alors je ne suis pas d'humeur à négocier. Certes si tu parles tu meurs mais crois moi, cette mort sera une caresse comparée à ce que je vais te faire subir si tu ne parle pas!

Nous aurors avons été formés à faire endurer milles souffrances aux prisonniers qui ne coopèrent pas et ce sans même prononcer ni faire le moindre mouvement de baguette. Et les Doloris et autres sorts que tu as lancé à Hermione ne sont rien par rapport à ce que je sais faire.

-Dommage que cette sang de bourbe ne soit pas morte avec ton bâtard... AAAHHHHHH! ÇA BRÛLE! ARRÊTE ÇA! Hurla la prisonnière en se tordant de douleur.

Jje peux faire pire alors et je le ferais si tu continues à résister.

Stampson et Guy étaient à l'extérieur de la salle en regardant Ron faire.

-Tu devrais l'arrêter avant qu'il ne la tue!

-Il ne la tuera pas Guy! Il va réussir à la faire parler.

-Écoutes, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Ron mais ne le laisse pas foutre sa carrière en l'air parce qu'il est sous le coup de la colère.

-Guy, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait! Cette fille et indirectement ceux de son gang ont tué son enfant et grièvement blessé sa femme donc je sais qu'il est fou de rage et que grâce à ça il va faire parler cette fille. Et je sais que malgré sa colère Ron est un pro et qu'il n'ira pas jusque commettre l'irréparable.

-Ok je te fait confiance. Pourquoi il lui met la baguette sur la temps? Ron dit à Stampson de venir.

-Elle ne peut pas parler car comme l'autre, elle mourrait avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot. Elle va donc nous faire partager une partie de ses souvenirs concernant notre affaire.

-Beau boulot Weasley! Rentre chez toi, on va s'en sortir pour le reste.

-Je te préviens que si ces souvenirs sont bidons je te tue à petit feu! Dit Ron en s'adressant à Gemma avant de partir.

Ron transplana chez lui, pris une bonne douche et retourna au chevet d'Hermione. Il était 7h du matin et Ron qui avait pensé prévenir les parents de la jeune femme, préféra attendre un peu. Il prit un fauteuil et l'installa près du lit mais avant de s'asseoir dedans, il s'allongea dans le lit, plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pleura.

-Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas Mione! Je t'aime tellement!

Après cinq bonnes minutes ainsi, il se leva pour ne pas écraser Hermione d'avantage et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il pris la main de la jeune femme et posa sa tête sur le lit.

-Tout ça est de ma faute! Si je t'avais écouté nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps et je me serais inquiété de ne pas te voir rentrer à la maison. Notre enfant serait encore vivant et nous aurions pu l'accueillir dans notre famille dans quelques mois. Je suis tellement désolé Mione. Pourras tu me pardonner un jour? Je ne suis pas sûr moi même de pouvoir me pardonner cette perte.

Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est qu'une larme s'échappa de l'oeil droit d'Hermione pour s'échouer sur l'oreiller. Hermione entendait tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle voudrait crier, hurler qu'elle était là mais son corps refusait de bouger. Son esprit était intact mais son corps devait se reposer et cela pour combien de temps, elle n'en savait rien. Alors elle était là à voir ses amis et ses proches souffrir de ce coma. Elle pensa à ce que Ron venait de dire et jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Ils avaient perdu bien assez de temps et dès qu'elle serait réveillée, elle avait bien l'intention de rattraper ce temps. Certes elle souffrait plus que tout d'avoir perdu son bébé, cet enfant qu'elle aurait élevé avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Elle sentait que Ron venait de s'endormir car sa respiration s'était faite plus profonde. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras mais elle devait attendre que son corps se rétablisse et elle était bien décidée à faire le maximum pour que cela soir le plus rapide possible, peu importe comment elle s'y prendrait. La force de l'esprit peut faire des miracles.

*Gemma Farley est vraiment un personnage du monde d'Harry potter. Elle était élève à Serpentard mais je ne sais pas exactement en quelle année donc je l'ai utilisé pour ma fic ^^


	10. Chapter 10: anniversaire

Ne me tapez pas ! Je suis 10000000000 fois désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas de secondes à moi depuis quelques temps. En tout cas merci pour vos réviews et votre fidélité. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10:

28 Février 2006. Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Ron mais celui-ci aurait un goût amer. Cela faisait 38 jours qu'Hermione était dans le coma et demain elle ne serait pas à ses côtés pour partager avec lui son quart de siècle.

Il était environ 20h lorsque Ron rentra chez lui ce soir là. Il fut accueilli par Pattenrond qu'il avait pris chez lui pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve seul. Étonnamment la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. Ron était persuadé que le gros matou savait que sa maîtresse était mal en point car contrairement à son habitude, il était amical avec lui. Le chat se frottait aux jambes de Ron et ce dernier compris qu'il avait faim. Ron posa ses clés et son manteau dans l'entrée et alla à la cuisine pour satisfaire l'appétit vorace de se félin. Alors que Pattenrond mangeait sur le plan de travail, Ron le caressa et soupira.

-Toujours rien de nouveau mon chat! Notre Hermione est toujours paisiblement endormie. On dirait une princesse de conte de fée. Elle à l'air si sereine, mais presque sans vie et ça c'est le plus dur à supporter! Raconta Ron toujours en caressant le chat qui avait arrêté de manger comme pour mieux l'écouter. Pfff voilà que je me mets à parler à un chat moi! T'occupes pas de moi va, continues ton repas!

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par la sonnette. Qui donc pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci? Ron se rendit difficilement à la porte et fut surpris de voir sa mère derrière la porte.

-Maman? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure tardive?

-Oh il n'est pas si tard voyons! Alors que nous nous rendions à Londres pour quelques emplettes, ton père a été appelé en urgence au Ministère pour un affaire d'objet moldu détourné de sa fonction principale. Enfin bref, je me suis retrouvais seule dans les rues de Londres, j'ai fait mes courses et je en attendant ton père je viens te rendre une petite visite.

Elle venait de faire son petit monologue tout en entrant dans l'appartement, en enlevant son manteau, posant son sac et ses courses dans l'entrée et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ron le suivit en levant les yeux aux ciel. Sa mère, malgré le fait d'avoir élevé sept enfants dont cinq garçons et de diriger sa maison de main de maître, était toujours alerte et en pleine forme.

-Je vais te faire ton repas, tu es tout maigrichon!

Et pour une fois sa mère n'avait pas tord, en effet depuis qu'Hermione était dans le coma, Ron dépérissait à vue d'oeil. Il avait perdu au moins 5kg et paraissait totalement épuisé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés et était encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

-Man' c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, je mange à ma faim.

-Peut-être mais tu ne dois pas avoir très faim alors! Assieds toi je m'occupe de tout. À part ça comment vas-tu?

-Bien, enfin aussi bien que possible.

-Mon chéri je suis inquiète pour toi! Je sais que tu es très inquiet à propos d'Hermione mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir mal ne point!

-Je sais maman mais plus le temps passe et plus elle me manque. J'ai l'impression que son état ne s'améliore pas du tout. Elle semble si vide, ses joues d'habitude si pleines de vie sont ternes. Dit Ron en se mettant les mains dans les cheveux. Je suis épuisé et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Molly vint se mettre aux côté de son fils et lui pris ses mains dans les siennes.

-Mon chéri, est ce que tu te souviens l'histoire que je vous avez raconté à Ginny et toi? Celle qu'il y avait sur le livre moldu que ton père avait trouvé.

-Celle de la jeune femme qui faisait un voeux à l'étoile qui brille le plus dans le ciel?

-Oui celle-ci. Une fois que j'ai eu fini de vous la raconter, chaque veille d'anniversaire, tu faisais un voeu en espérant avec chaque année le cadeau que tu souhaitais le plus. Et ça me fendait le coeur quand tu ouvrais ton cadeau et que nous n'avions pu réaliser ton voeu. Tu avais ce petit regard triste mais pour nous faire plaisir tu feintais la joie.

-Comment savais-tu pour le voeu?

-Je suis ta mère chéri! Mais ces voeux que tu faisais ne fonctionnaient pas car nous n'avions pas d'argent pour les réaliser mais peut-être que cette fois-ci ça fonctionnera.

-Maman, je vais avoir 25 ans et je ne crois plus aux contes de fée tu sais! Mais je te remercie d'avoir fait remonter ces souvenirs dans ma mémoire. Ça sent bon ce que tu prépares.

-C'est du ragout de mouton comme tu l'aimes. Dit-elle en lui servant une assiette. Manges pendant que c'est chaud.

-Prends une assiette et manges avec moi maman. Ça fait du bien de t'avoir rien qu'à moi un petit peu pendant ses jours sombres. Bon appétit maman.

La mère et le fils partagèrent leur repas en se racontant des anecdotes passées. Voyant l'heure passer, Molly décida de rentrer chez elle.

-Si papa vient frapper à la porte, je lui dirais que tu es rentrée.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je pense qu'il est déjà à la maison. Bonne nuit mon chéri et n'oublies pas de venir demain pour ton anniversaire, il y aura George avec Angie et Fred. Et bien sur Harry et Ginny avec mon dernier petit fils. Molly vit les yeux de Ron devenir sombres de tristesse et elle savait pourquoi. Je sais que tu l'aimes mon chéri et je suis persuadée qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller et vous pourrez vivre heureux et fonder une famille. Je t'aime mon chéri. À demain.

-Je t'aime aussi Maman. Et n'en fait pas trop pour demain d'accord.

Sa mère transplana et il se retrouva seul. Il alla dans sa chambre, mit un pantalon en guise de pyjama et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il la vit, l'étoile la plus brillante et il ferma les yeux.

-Le seul cadeau que je veux le plus cette année, c'est elle. S'il te plait, rends la moi. C'est un cadeau qui n'a pas de prix donc tu n'as pas d'excuses.

Il soupira en ouvrant les yeux et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, avant d'aller au Terrier, il transplana jusque Ste Mangouste. Il voulait la voir avant de voir les autres. Il voulait lui parler une autre fois encore, lui répéter combien il l'aime et combien il n'est rien sans elle. Il avait pris une semaine de congés pour son anniversaire. Il se positionna dans le fauteuil, comme d'habitude, lui pris sa main et l'amena à sa bouche, comme d'habitude. Cela faisait 38 jours qu'il répétait les mêmes gestes.

-Bonjour ma belle! Tu sais quel jour on est? J'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui et tu n'es pas là pour le fêter avec moi. Le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais recevoir aujourd'hui, toi seul peux me l'offrir. Réveilles toi mon amour je t'en pris!

Il pleura après son discours, comme d'habitude et comme d'habitude Hermione l'entendait et l'imaginais en train de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait que subir pour le moment alors qu'elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle était là tout près. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante et son coeur se serrait un peu plus lorsqu'elle entendait ses sanglots. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, que son corps réagisse à son esprit. Elle sentit Ron essuyait ses larmes et se lever. Elle sentit ses douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

-À demain mon ange. Je t'aime. Dit-il comme d'habitude. Et il transplana pour le Terrier.

Il essaya de passer une bonne journée en compagnie des siens même si quelque chose lui manquait. Le petit Fred lui demanda alors pour tante Hermy n'était pas là.

-Parce qu'elle est malade et qu'elle se repose à l'hôpital. Répondit Ron.

Il s'amusa avec le petit James qui commençait à faire ses petits sourires. Ron réussit d'ailleurs à lui en arracher un et cela lui redonna le sourire quelques instants. Puis vint le temps des cadeaux. Même si chacun savaient ce que Ron voulait par dessus tout aujourd'hui, ils essayèrent de lui faire plaisir. Il reçu du parfum, des vêtements mais ce qu'il l'ému le plus fut le cadeau de Ginny et Harry. C'était un très joli cadre avec une photo de lui et Hermione. C'était à la maternité et Hermione avait James dans ses bras. Elle souriait avec son doigt dans la petite main de James et tournait sa tête pour regarder Ron tendrement. Il s'aperçu que même s'il était fâché contre elle il lui avait rendu ce regard tendre. Cette scène rendait compte de tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et Ron sentait la colère monter en lui! Il avait été le pire des idiots de lui en avoir voulu sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya bien vite pour aller remercier chaleureusement sa soeur et son meilleur ami. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, et peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner, un hibou vint les interrompre en apportant une missive à Ron. Celui-ci fut surpris et récompensa l'oiseau qui reparti aussitôt. Ron ouvrit la lettre et la lu. Tout le monde était dans l'expectative pour savoir qui avait bien pu lui écrire. Ron leva les yeux et regarda les membres de sa famille puis transplana en laissant la lettre sur la table.

Harry pris la lettre et la lu à voix haute.

-M. Weasley,

Veuillez vous rendre le plus vite possible à Ste Mangouste. Miss Granger s'est réveillée.

Docteur Hatkins.


	11. Chapter 11: Réveil

Je suis 10000000000000000000000000 de fois désolée! Mais j'ai eu un déménagement et j'ai récupéré internet depuis peu :( Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire! Merci à tous et à toute pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur!

Chapitre 11:

Ron courrait, il courrait comme si ça propre vie en dépendait. Il se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la chambre occupée par Hermione. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, la chambre était vide. Ron commença à paniquer, où l'avaient-ils mise? Il croisa une infirmière et se précipita sur elle.

-Bonjour Miss heu...Cadwell. Est ce que vous savez où est Miss Granger?

-Oh oui bien sur, elle est enfin réveillée! Donc elle n'a plus besoin d'être dans ce service. Vous comprenez, ici c'est pour les personne dans le coma...

-Excusez moi mais je veux juste savoir dans quelle chambre elle est! Dit-il un peu brusquement.

-Oh ne vous énervez pas! Chambre 1809 au premier étage.

-Merci.

Ron se mit à courir de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'hôpital comme un fou. Pendant sa course, il ne cessait de penser à Hermione, comment allai-elle réagir, allait-elle lui pardonner, se souviendrait-elle de lui? Ou l'aurait-elle oublié comme dans les films moldus? C'est perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il arriva enfin devant la chambre et il repris son souffle. Il avait soudain peur, peur que ses questions soient fondées. Son coeur battait la chamade comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la porte mais encore une fois, il n'y avait personne. Le lit était défait, les affaires d'Hermione étaient bien là, mais aucune trace d'elle. Il regarda dans la salle de bain mais toujours personne. Il ressorti, regarda à gauche, puis à droite et il la vit enfin. Elle revenait d'il ne savait où mais peu lui importait. Elle était là enfin, vivante et éveillée. Elle marchait difficilement, appuyée sur son porte perfusions*. Elle avait mis le pyjama en satin rose pâle que Ron lui avait préparé soigneusement pour le jour où elle se réveillerai. Elle semblait amaigrie, elle avait le visage pâle avec les yeux cernés, elle semblait épuisée et à sa vue, le coeur de Ron se serra. il s'en voulu alors encore plus de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Hermione leva les yeux et vit Ron, appuyé avec ses deux mains sur les battants de la porte, la cherchant du regard. Il avait maigri et semblait las et épuisé. Elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'avait remarqué et lui sourit. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ron pour se diriger vers elle. Et il y fut en deux temps trois mouvements. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Un baiser rempli de tendresse, d'amour et aussi du soulagement de la retrouver enfin. Hermione prit part elle aussi au baiser, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le toucher, se blottir dans ses bras, prendre part aux innombrables baisers qu'il lui avait donné. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Ils étaient là, au milieu du couloir de l'hôpital, au milieu des autres malades mais peu leur importait, ils semblaient seul au monde. C'est Ron qui mit fin le premier au baiser mais ne lâcha pas Hermione pour autant.

-Et si nous retournions dans ta chambre! Dit-il le front posé sur celui de la jeune femme.

Hermione acquiesça et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron prit place dans son fauteuil et Hermione se remit dans son lit en position assise. De plus près, Ron remarqua ses traits tirés mais ne pu s'empêchait de la trouver belle. Le rose commençait a remplir à nouveau ses joues. Ron voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'il était un idiot, qu'il était profondément désolé et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Mais rien de tout cela ne sorti de sa bouche, par peur peut-être de faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

-Comment c'est arrivé? Demanda t-il à la place.

-Quoi mon coma?

-Non ton réveil?

-Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j´ai vécu les pires jours de ma vie, et pourtant tu sais que nous en avons eu des terribles par le passé. J'étais parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je vous entendais parler, j'entendais tes pleurs, ceux de mes parents. Je sentais tes baisers, tes caresses mais mon corps ne voulait pas réagir. Cela me déchirait le coeur, je voulais te parler, te rassurer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et ce matin, tu semblais tellement triste, et je t'ai entendu dire que ton anniversaire étais aujourd'hui et je voulais être avec toi pour ce jour! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas être présente. Je pense que mon esprit à été plus fort que mon corps. Joyeux anniversaire!

Ron se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme pour un chaste baiser.

-Tu m'as horriblement manqué! Dit-il en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus apparemment! Dit la jeune femme timidement en rougissant légèrement.

-J'avais peur que ce soit toi qui m'en veuille! Pardonne moi Mione je n'ai pas su vous protéger! Si je n'avais pas étais aussi idiot, nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps et c'est pour une visite plus joyeuse que nous serions venus dans cette hôpital.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui semblait perplexe. Ron se dit alors que peut-être n'était-elle pas au courant de sa fausse couche et que c'est lui qui allait devoir lui annoncer. Cela ferait remonter de bien mauvais souvenir et il avait peur des conséquences.

-Nous protéger? Demanda la jeune femme anxieuse. J'étais seule Ron, je ne comprends pas.

Elle vit un voile de tristesse apparaître dans les yeux de Ron et eu soudain peur de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Qui avait bien pu être impliqué dans cette atroce affaire et qu'était-il arrivé à cette personne? Ron quand à lui ne savait pas par où commencer, comment lui annoncer qu'elle avait perdu leur enfant. Il soupira douloureusement et se lança.

-Mione, comme l'avait prévu le médecin tu n'étais apparemment pas au courant. Tu, tu étais ... Oh Merlin je n'y arriverai jamais! Dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les main.

-Ron tu me fais peur!

Elle fut surprise lorsque Ron releva la tête et lui pris la main dans les siennes. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et celles menaçaient grandement de couler.

-Tu étais enceinte et le bébé n'a pas survécu au Doloris qu'ils t'ont envoyé.

Ron regardait attentivement Hermione, il attendait sa réaction. Cette dernière était sous le choc. Elle avait du mal à réaliser. Elle avait été enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aime mais elle ne l'était plus. Son bébé avait été tué par ses bourreaux. Elle commençait à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Sn coeur se serra, elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle n'eut pas la force de les retenir. Après tout Ron était autant impliqué qu'elle dans ce drame, elle pleurait, elle pleurait son enfant perdu qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Ron vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa désespérément au cou de Ron et continuait de pleurer. Ron la laissa faire, il s'attendait à cette réaction malgré tout. Hermione comprenait qu'elle avait été idiote de s'être disputé avec Ron au sujet des enfants qu'il voulait avoir. Elle avait été idiote car maintenant elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle aussi voulait une famille avec Ron et peu lui importait que cela fasse deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient 11 ans, ils se connaissaient par coeur. Mais maintenant qu'elle réalisait tout cela il était trop tard et elle s'en voulait encore plus.

-Excuse moi, je suis tellement désolée! Sanglota t-elle. Tout est de ma fau..faute!

Alors là par contre Ron ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle rejette la faute sur elle. Il se recula un peu, pris le visage, mouillé des larmes qu'elle versait, dans ses mains et la força doucement à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Mione, je t'interdis de te rejeter la faute. Je suis autant responsable dans ce cas! Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot et que je t'avais écouté, nous serions resté ensemble et j'aurais accouru à la librairie si je ne t'avais pas vu revenir. Depuis que je suis au courant de ce drame je n'arrêtes pas d'y penser et je me rends compte que finalement, les coupables sont ceux qui t'ont fait tout ce mal et crois moi ils vont payer pour ça. Ne redis jamais que c'est de ta faute d'accord.

Hermione acquiesça et se blotti à nouveau dans les bras du jeune homme qui avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes.

-Le médecin t'a t-il dit si je pourrais avoirs d'autres enfants? Demanda hésitante la jeune femme.

-Il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé. Mais je pense que s'il y avait eu un souci, il me l'aurait dit. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'en inquiéter.

-Oui mais je lui poserai quand même la question. Ron, je suis désolée.

-Désolée de quoi? Demanda t-il surpris.

-De ne pas avoir réussi à te rendre heureux.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Mione. Le fait que tu sois là avec moi, éveillée et en pleine santé me comble de bonheur. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser plutôt. Tu sais la dernière fois que l'on s'est disputé, je n'aurais pas du te chasser sans te laissé finir. Mais j'étais blessé et ce que tu venais de dire m'avait brisé le coeur.

-Si tu veux je peux finir de m'expliquer mais il faut que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-C'est d'accord mais je veux d'abord que tu saches que peu importe l'intensité de es sentiments pour moi, après l'enfer que je viens de vivre, je m'en contenterai.

-Ron ce que je te disais la dernière fois c'est qu'il est vrai que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas les même que ceux que j'avais pour Viktor. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont plus forts. Ron, tu es mon premier amour, c'est avec toi que j'ai eu mes premières disputes, mes premières blessures et mon premier baiser. Nous avons vécu et nous partageons bien plus de choses que je n'en aurais jamais vécu avec Viktor. Et j'espère que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime car je veux plus que tout vivre avec toi et...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Ron l'avait coupé d'un baiser rempli d'amour.

-Bien sur que je t'aime voyons. Dit-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Ils furent interrompu par le médicomage qui vint rendre visite à Hermione avant de rentrer chez lui.

-Miss Granger je suis heureux de voir que vous semblais aller pour le mieux.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et Ron retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour laisser la place au médicomage.

-Vous n'avez aucune séquelle physique apparente Miss.

-Apparente? Vous voulez dire que j'en ai des non apparente? Demanda la jeune malade inquiète.

-Non, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. avez-vous parlé à Miss Granger à propos de... Ron fit un signe positif de la tête. Bien Miss Granger vos blessures physiques ont été soignées et vous n'aurez aucun problème pour tomber enceinte de nouveau, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Vous aurez par contre du mal à vous remettre de votre agression et vos difficultés pour vous déplacer devrait cesser dans quelques semaines. Vous allez devoir prendre des remèdes pendant trois semaines et surtout beaucoup vous reposer. , je suis désolé mais l'infirmière me dit de vous dire que les visites sont terminées. Bonne nuit et à bientôt.

-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser. Es tu rassurée par les paroles de ?

-Oui, je suis heureuse que nous puissions nous projeter dans l'avenir plus sereinement et savoir que l'on pourra créer une famille.

-J'ai peur de te laisser et de me réveillé demain pour m'apercevoir que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve.

-Je serais encore là demain et après demain et le jour suivant jusqu´à la fin mon amour. Tu vas devoir supporter la Miss-je-sait-tout toute ta vie! Je t'aime.

-Ça tombe bien! Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit Princesse! Je serais là demain à la première heure.

Il embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme et la laissa pour la nuit.


	12. Chapter 12: Bonheur retrouvé

Je n'arrêtes pas de m'excuser mais vraiment je suis navrée de tout ce retard. j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire et l'ordinateur étant à l'étage, je n'ai pas la force de trimballer mon gros ventre jusqu'en haut :(

Pour me faire pardonner, je mets deux chapitre d'un coup pour chaque fic :)

Chapitre 12: Bonheur retrouvé.

Un "flop" retentissant indiqua au reste de la famille Weasley que Ron était de retour. Ce dernier fut accueilli par une salve de question en tout genre. Il tenta de les rassurer du mieux qu'il put en leur expliquant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était à la fois choqué et triste pour le bébé mais que normalement il n'y aurait aucun problème pour l'avenir.

-Tu vas pouvoir lui faire plein de petits Weasley alors? Demanda malicieusement Georges.

-Exactement Georges! Bon moi j'ai une faim de loup!

-Ça tombe bien nous aussi! On t'attendait pour ton repas d'anniversaire! Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivit des autres.

Molly resta en retrait et regarda son plus jeune fils, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il semblait avoir repris un peu goût à la vie. Ron revint sur ses pas et fit un gros câlin à sa mère.

-Merci Maman de m'avoir rappelé cette histoire d'étoile! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Dans notre monde tout peut se réaliser. Vas manger mon chéri, reprends des forces tu en as besoin.

Ron et Molly rejoignirent les autres à table après que Ginny ai serré son frère dans ses bras. Elle aussi était soulagée car elle voyait son frère dépérir depuis l'incident. Elle connaissait Ron mieux qu'elle ne connaissait ses autres frères et elle savait que le fait qu'il ne mange pas et que même James ne lui redonne pas le sourire étaient des signaux d'alarme inquiétants. Même dans les jours sombre de la guerre, Ron n'avait perdu son appétit en répétant sans cesse à Hermione qu'ils devaient prendre des forces pour se battre aux côtés de Harry.

C'est donc dans la joie que la journée du 25e anniversaire de Ron se termina.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain d'hôpital. Elle avait bien dormi cette nuit, d'un sommeil apaisé et réparateur malgré les mauvaises nouvelles de la veille. Mais le fait qu'elle ai été dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines n'avait pas altéré son sommeil. Cependant, en voyant son reflet, elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver les traits tirés et fatigués, elle se trouvait hideuse.

Comment Ron faisait-il pour ne pas trouver son visage cadavérique repoussant? Elle était blanche comme un linge, des cernes comme des valises, le visage creux et les cheveux complètement désordonnés qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à domptait sans magie. Elle avait été privé de sa baguette et les médicomages jugeaient qu'elle était encore trop faible pour utiliser la magie. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de se préparer, elle alla s'installer dans son lit et ouvrit le journal que l'infirmière lui avait amené tôt le matin avec son petit déjeuner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire la première ligne que Ron entra dans la chambre accompagné des parents de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Mione! Regarde qui je t'ai amené ce matin!

Il fut devancé rapidement par Mrs Granger qui s'empressa d'embrasser sa fille et de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Oh mon Dieu mon bébé je suis si heureuse que tu sois saine et sauve!

-Karen fait attention, si tu l'étouffes elle va s'évanouir de nouveau! Et laisse moi un peu embrasser ma fille chérie. Dit en s'approchant et en embrassant sa fille à son tour. Bonjour ma mignonnette! Je suis heureux de te voir éveillée! Comment vas tu?

-Bien papa merci! Juste un peu endolorie mais ça va.

-Bien bien. Nous ne pouvons pas rester malheureusement car nous devons ouvrir le cabinet. Mais nous tenions quand même à passer. Ronald nous a gentiment appelé ce matin pour nous prévenir.

-Oui d'ailleurs papa, il me semble que tu as était un peu vache avec Ron non?

-Heu...

-Parce que lui dire que c'était de sa faute, que jamais Viktor n'aurait laissé faire une chose pareille, était méchant et blessant.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça Paul je n'ai rien dit!

-Comment elle sait alors? Demanda Paul bougon.

-J'entendais tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi! C'était horrible d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu t'es excusé!

-Bien sur, je me suis rendu compte de l'injustice de mes propos.

-Bien! Bonne journée et bon courage pour le travail. Ron vous donnera plus de nouvelles dés qu'il en aura.

-A bientôt ma chérie. Ron tu prends bien soin d'elle.

-Comptez sur moi Mrs Granger.

-Karen mon grand, appelles moi Karen. Dit la mère de la jeune femme avec un dernier signe de la main.

-J'aurais préféré que tu rencontres officiellement mes parents dans d'autres circonstances. Dit tristement Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on aura bien d'autres occasions d'organiser un petit repas à la maison ou au Terrier. Dit le jeune homme en embrassant sa petite amie. Tu as été dure avec ton père.

-Non c'est lui qui a été dur avec toi! Il n'aimait pas Viktor en plus! Dés qu'il n'était pas là, il me parlait de toi comme si l'évocation de ton prénom allait me faire quitter Viktor.

-Il te parlait de moi! Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que nous nous soyons beaucoup vu. Mais ça me flatte et tu aurais dû écouter ton père! Dit-il en l'embrassant encore. Changement de sujet, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Tu es magnifique!

-Ron tu dis n'importe quoi! Je suis horrible. Mais je me sens mieux en effet. Ron je peux te poser une question?

-oui tout ce que tu veux.

-Est ce qu'ils ont été arrêtés? Ceux qui m'ont fait ça?

C'est la première fois qu'elle les mentionnait et cela lui faisait des frissons dans le dos. Elle leva la tête vers Ron et celui ci avait l'air tendu.

-oui ils sont en prison! C'est moi qui ai interrogé personnellement cette folle.

-Elle a parlé?

-Oui et non. Elle ne pouvait pas directement donc elle nous a fait part de certain souvenirs.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert? Ils veulent le retourneur de temps mais pourquoi?

-Ils sont 10 avec à leur tête Gregory Goyle.

-GOYLE? Mais c'est un abruti! Ron fut surpris par tant de véhémence de la part de la jeune femme.

-J'ai été aussi surpris que toi. Ils veulent revenir dans le temps en utilisant la potion de Praeteritum.

-Mais elle est très complexe cette potion, s'il la rate je ne donne pas cher de leur peau.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent le retourneur! Pour ne pas avoir à utiliser cette potion!

-Mais ils sont idiots, le retourneur à ses limites! Finalement Goyle n'a pas évolué! Ils veulent remonter à quand?

-à notre 6e année, pour tuer Harry avant qu'il ne tue Voldemort. Nous en avons arrêté 5 au total.

-ils ne pourront aller que 3 ans en arrière avec le retourneur de temps. Et s'ils surdosent la potion, ils vont atterrir je ne sais où et ça peut être pire! Il faut les arrêter Ron!

Nous sommes en bonne voie ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Et si nous oubliions un peu cette histoire pour se préoccuper de nous. Dit-il en s'installant près de sa petite amie.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de cette affaire. Il fallait absolument que ces pseudos mangemorts soient arrêtés!


	13. Chapter 13: Futur

Chapitre 13:

Quelques mois sont passés et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Le mois de Juin se termine amenant l'été. Hermione est sur sa terrasse et repense à ces derniers mois. Après sa sortie de Ste Mangouste, elle a décidé de ne plus travailler à la librairie. Bien qu'elle adorait les livres, son rêve n'avait pas été d'être simple libraire. A la sortie de Poudlard, elle voulait plus que tout s'investir dans la vie politique du monde sorcier, pouvoir changer le monde comme ils l'avaient fait avec Harry et Ron par le passé. Elle avait fait 4 ans d'étude politique et avait brillamment obtenu son diplôme. Lors de sa dernière année, elle avait revu plusieurs fois Viktor qui avait été nommé à l'époque Capitaine et attrapeur du club de Flaquemare dans lequel jouait déjà Olivier Dubois. Sachant que rien ne se passerait avec Ron, elle avait finalement fini par céder aux avances du bulgare. Pour lui, elle avait mis de côté ses rêves politiques, le jeune homme lui avait expliqué qu'une carrière de joueur étant instable, elle devait être prête à plier bagages du jour au lendemain. C'est là qu'elle avait décidé de se consacrer à sa deuxième passion, les livres et d'acheter sa propre librairie.

Et c'est aussi à partir de se moment qu'elle s'était éloigné de ses amis. Ces derniers et plus particulièrement Ron ne comprenaient pas sa décision. Elle était si brillante et pouvait avoir un avenir brillant. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait mettre de côté tout ça à cause du Bulgare. Elle avait beau essayé de les convaincre que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Et c'est après une ultime dispute avec Ron qu'elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie, sans eux. Même si elle les voyait encore, rien n'était plus comme avant. Elle avait gardé des contacts avec Ginny et Harry et grâce à eux, elle avait des nouvelles de Ron. Elle le voyait encore lors des quelques réunions ministérielles mais leurs échanges étaient froids. Elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point sa vie avec Viktor était vide et sans intérêts. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait autant été dévastée par son départ. Elle avait réalisé aussi que malgré la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux, Ron avait été présent dés qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui.

Elle avait donc recruté une employée à la librairie et donné les pleins pouvoirs à Sophie tout en restant propriétaire. Elle avait ensuite postulé pour un poste de secrétaire générale au département de défense des créatures magiques depuis quelques semaines et elle attendait que la commission passe et ce aujourd'hui même, pour avoir la réponse. Elle s'était donc reposé depuis sa sortie et sa vie avec Ron la rendait heureuse. Il avait emménagé avec elle et avait reloué son appartement. Elle s'occupait aussi beaucoup de James quand Harry était au ministère et Ginny aux entraînements. Elle adorait ces petits moments avec son neveu même si cela lui faisait penser à son enfant perdu. Elle était donc là sur sa terrasse, assise confortablement dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé et une petite couverture en pensant à tout ça et surtout à la commission qui était en train de se déroulé.

Ron avait fini son poste mais était resté au ministère dans l'attente de la réponse pour l'attribution du poste auquel Hermione avait postulé. Il voulait être celui qui allait annoncé la bonne nouvelle ou la mauvaise à Hermione. Car dans les deux cas, il savait exactement comment réagir pour la féliciter ou la réconforter.

Ron était sans nul doute celui que la guerre avait le plus changé. Fini le gamin peu sûr de lui, empoté et inconscient de la puissance de sa magie. Il était devenu tout le contraire, il était un auror réputé, aussi célèbre que son acolyte et il n'était plus l'adolescent rougissant au moindre embarras et avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Il s'était surpris lui-même à savoir si bien s'y prendre avec sa petite amie. Aussi bien sur le plan sentimental que physique. Ron n'avait eu que très peu d'aventures. Il se réservait pour la femme de sa vie qu'il savait être Hermione depuis ses 17 ans.

Mais quand il avait su que sa meilleure amie s'était remise avec Viktor et que apparemment cela était sérieux, son cœur s'était brisé et il avait cherché à se réconforter avec la première venue qui à l'époque été Lavande Brown. Il avait fait cela sans réfléchir comme pour blesser Hermione alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Il avait était gauche et maladroit et avait immédiatement regretté son acte quand il eu fini et que la jeune femme à ses côtés faisait déjà des plans d'avenir. Il avait mis les choses au clair tout de suite avouant tout à Lavande qui fût blessée évidemment mais qui avait fini par lui pardonner quelques mois plus tard.

Mais avec Hermione tout était différent. Il savait comment la combler et lui l'était donc naturellement aussi. Il savait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait dormir que c'était exactement ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Un travail où il se sentait utile et une femme qui le rendait plus qu'heureux. Enfin « femme » pas vraiment.

Il faisait les cents pas et fût sorti de ses pensées par le directeur général du département.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était assoupie sur la terrasse bercée par le piaillement des oiseaux et la douceur de l'air. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 19h30. Ron finissait normalement à 17h30 et elle commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé car malgré le fait que l'affaire du retourneur soit bouclée, des criminels il y en aurait tout le temps. Elle se leva et retourna dans la maison. La lumière éclairait le salon et elle s'y dirigea pour trouver Ron en train de finir de préparer la table. Il avait mis des bougies, des fleurs et avait tamisé la lumière.

-Oh non ! C'est une mauvaise nouvelle c'est ça ? Dit-elle en sentant aussi la bonne odeur dans la cuisine.

Elle pensa alors que si Ron avait mis les petits plats dans les grands c'était pour la préparer au pire.

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Dit-il en prenant tendrement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il allait l'embrasser mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

-Ron abrège ma souffrance s'il te plaît ! Supplia t-elle.

-Mione tu me vexes en refusant mon baiser ! Pas de baiser, pas de réponse !

Elle su alors que la réponse était positive mais joua cependant le jeu de son petit ami en l'embrassant. Elle adorait embrasser ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Et comme bien souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, leur baiser devint vite passionné, leurs langues se mêlant dans une danse sensuelle.

-Huuummmm ! Tu as gagné ! Dit Ron un sourire béat aux lèvres. Tu es officiellement la secrétaire générale du département de défense aux créatures magiques. Tu commences Lundi à 9h.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Hermione en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

-J'ai commandé Français au restaurant pas très loin « Chez Jules ». Félicitations mon amour !

-Oh Ron tu as dû te ruiner ! Merci.

-L'occasion en vaut la peine, tu en vaux la peine ! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien prendre place. Je vais chercher le repas.

Hermione avait tout pour être heureuse même si quelque chose manquait à son bonheur.

Hermione annonça la nouvelle à ses parents et sa belle famille le lendemain et Moly décida d'organiser un repas le samedi même et d'inviter par la même occasion les parents de la jeune femme. Ron avait pris soin d'envoyer un hibou à tous ses frères pour leur demander d'être présents ce soir là et seul Charlie ne pouvait se libérer. Ron et Harry qui ne travaillaient pas ce jour là, se rendirent très tôt dans l'après midi pour aider Molly.

Alors qu'Harry s'occupait d'installer les tables et chaises dans le salon, Ron aida sa mère dans la cuisine. Cette dernière s'arrêta un instant et sortit de la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur de son cadet. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et demanda à Ron d'arrêter un moment ce qu'il faisait.

-Ca va Man ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Oui mon chéri ça va. Ron je veux que tu prennes ça ! Dit-elle en mettant un petit écrin en velours marine dans les mains de son fils. Ouvres-le !

Ron s'exécuta et y découvrit une bague somptueuse en or blanc réhaussé d'un saphir Ceylan entouré de 12 diamants.

-Maman mais…

-Je sais ce que tu prévois ce soir et si tu n'as pas encore de bague, je veux que tu prennes celle-ci ! Elle a appartenu à ton arrière arrière grand-mère. Elle a été de génération en génération, les mères les donnant à leur fils. Ton père m'a demandé ma main avec cette bague.

-Maman pourquoi moi ?

-J'ai su la première que je t'ai vu poser les yeux sur Hermione différemment alors que tu avait 14 ans que c'est à toi que revenait cette bague.

-Elle est magnifique ! Mais comment as-tu su ?

-Instinct de mère et aussi car je trouvais étrange que presque tout mes enfants soient réunis ce soir. Elle fera une mariée magnifique.

-Je n'en doute pas !

Tout les invités étaient là et le Terrier était remplie du brouhaha des discutions autour de la table. Les parents d'Hermione bien que surpris étaient heureux de voir l'univers dans lequel évolué leur fille et étaient plus qu'heureux de la voir s'épanouir dans une famille unie et aimante. Le repas se fit dans la bonne Humeur et tous portèrent un toast à la jeune femme. Puis peu avant le dessert, Ron se leva, intima Hermione de faire de même pour porter un toast particulier.

-Hermione, Merlin sait que je ne suis pas parfait et il y a tant de choses que je souhaiterai ne pas avoir faite et malgré tout, tu m'offres beaucoup d'affection et d'amour. J'ai trouvé une raison pour changer et cette raison c'est toi. J'ai eu la chance de tomber amoureux de ma meilleure amie et c'est la plus belle expérience qu'un homme peut vivre. C'est impressionnant comme tu sais parler directement à mon cœur et si tu regarde dans mes yeux tu verras ce que tu signifie pour moi. Tu es magnifique ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les compliments mais si tu te voyais avec mes yeux, tu comprendrais que tu es magnifique juste parce que tu es toi ! Toute ma vie, enfin depuis mon adolescence, j'ai rêvé de ce moment et j'étais persuadé qu'il finirait par arriver. Je t'aime mon amour et cela plus que ma vie. « Il fouilla dans sa poche et sorti le petit écrin » Hermione Jane Granger tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme.

Hermione pleurait de joie, d'émotion. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui dire oui alors elle hocha positivement la tête en étouffant un sanglot. Ron sourit ému aux larmes lui aussi et passa la bague au doigt de sa toute nouvelle fiancée. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa en essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

-Je t'aime Ron ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Murmura t elle contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et un flash vint les sortir de leur bulle. Tous vinrent alors les féliciter. Les femmes de la famille qui pleuraient pendant la déclaration de Ron riait aux éclats avec la future mariée. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie.


End file.
